Death was not in the Job Description
by fusion721
Summary: Tetra was your average, abused, and questionable gendered seventeen year-old, when she stumble upon and add in the news paper. Now she has to fight for her life as she tries to figure out the mystery that is Freddy's Faz-Bears Pizzeria. Who is the new animatronic that doesn't seem to have a role with the company at all? Cover art is by dullvivid. The artists does not mind if used.


Reread the first chapter to remind myself on where the plot is supposed to go and oh my god. There were words accidently left out. Parts of my last story were put into the mix as well. That what i get for copying and pasting my old shit into the new shit and then heavily modifying the old shit. In other worlds, I fixed and or replaced some words to make sentences work better. Had to place words in a few sentences that were previously left out on accident. New content has been added as well to make better sense of situations near the ends as well.

* * *

Five Nights At Freddy's: Help Wanted Not Death Chapter 1: Help Wanted

The silhouette slowly crept out of the doorway, careful to avoid and squeaky floor boards as traversed the hallway leading passed one specific room. Mildly loud snores could be heard behind the closed door as they carefully navigate their way passed discarded piles of old clothes, beer cans, and bottles of whiskey trying not make any noise so as to not awaken the sleeping dragon so to speak. Within a few steps passed the door at the hallway, the silhouette made it to the top of the steps lead down to the ground floor and descended them slowly. Once down, the figure made their way through a dirty living room towards the bathroom and gazed at their reflection.  
The reflection that stared back at them was seventeen year-old female. She stood at "5'4" feet tall and had a slim figure. She has extremely light-blue almost border-lining white eyes and her hair is short and spiky and is almost black except in the right light conditions is actually a really dark shade of purple. Her hairstyle can be labeled as a Pixie Cut. Her breast are a BB-cup. She usually wears a black muscle-shirt under a black jacket, goth-styled black pants with spots of fish netting revealing parts of her legs, and black skateboard shoes. Despite her usual appearance, she is actually a very happy and friendly person even at first glance. Her name is Tetra Ozaki. Right now since she just woke up she is standing barefoot, wearing a black sweatshirt and a pair of dark gray sweatpants. Her usual happy and friendly demeanor was replaced by one of pain and grief as she stared at the large black and purple bruises reflecting back at her in the mirror and will eventually be displayed perfectly obvious for all to see once she heads outside. She leaned in to the mirror to get a better look at it and raised her heavily bruised right arm up to gently prod at it. She quickly jerked her hand back with a silent hiss since just gently touching her lower right jaw caused it to flair in pain.  
Tetra quietly sighed to herself and went to start the shower. Once turned to the right temperature she then started to undress herself starting from the top. Removing her shirt revealed that she had a well toned upper torso along with visible abs. Like her upper-body, tetra's lower half revealed that she also has well toned legs as well. Once undressed, she had to slowly enter the shower as to not disturb the bruises across her body as her upper torso was not the only place beaten on her body. She closed her eyes and placed her forehead against the wall and let the hot water run down her body since it soothed her aching body. She spent a good five to ten minutes in that position before finally washing her hair. Once done, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She went to reach for the cloths that she usually wears and only felt empty countertop. She looked at the empty spot in startlement.

'Shit. I forgot my cloths up stairs in my room!' She mentally screamed in fear.

She knew that walking back up the stairs naked while her father was still asleep was a huge risk. Even though her father prefers to sleep in until the later hours of the afternoon, there is still the chance that he'll wake up early and start binge drinking again. When that happened, he would get violent. Usually he would find random things to brake such as the cheap furnisher and random glass objects. When he ran out of things to break however, then his anger would be directed at her. Her father just so happened to come home so intoxicated that he couldn't differentiate between a random object and his daughter. She laid there bloody and beaten for a solid ten minutes before she shakely got up and slowly and painstakingly made her way up the stairs and collapsed on her bed.

She shook herself out of her current thoughts and took a deep breath and wrapped the towal that she already used around her body and quietly walked out of the bathroom. She carefully made her way back up the stairs and into her bedroom as silently as possible and quietly shut her bedroom door. Once her door was shut and locked, proceeded to let her towel drop to the floor and look for her usual attire in her dresser and put it on. She gathered her belongings into her bag which consisted of her Ipad, cellphone, and other essentials required that day and quietly made her way back down the stairs again and proceeded to put her shoes on and headed out.

* * *

Tetra spent the last three and half hours walking around when she spotted newspaper laying on a nearby bench and proceeded to sit down and read it.

"What. The. Hell!?" Voiced the goth like seventeen year-old

Tetra stared in astonishment at what the headline displayed.

The headline read 'New penis adjustment drug causes unwanted side effects'

'You heard that right folks, the latest male genitalia adjustment pills 'Cat-Nip' causes unwanted side effects. It is lead to believe that the newest drug on the market causes effects other than the ones that most fuck boys would want such since their main objective is to grow, not shrink. Other side effects are loss of body mass, voice being adjusted to sound like that of a whiny little male bitch, and the unfortunate loss to most fuck boys, their testicles.

For more details, please see page 8

For details on which white boy got another random girl pregnant, please see page 796

For job offerings, please see page 2'

"Okay" Tetra stated in confusion as to why something like this would be displayed, especially the content that continued later in the article.

Once she finished the front page, she then proceeded to the second to look for job offers.

"Let's see here, Cashier- no. DJ- I don't have the faintest clue how to work the equipment. Mechanic- a possible yes, but it says here that it's 5 dollars an hour. Definite nope. Plumber- need job experience for that."

Tetra was at the last of the ads when she spotted her savior.

HELP WANTED!

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12 am to 6 am. Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters. Not responsible for injury/dismemberment. $250 a week. To apply call, 1-888-Faz-Fazzbear.

The seventeen year-old couldn't believe it! A job that she could actually do, and it paid well! She couldn't help but think it pretty weird that they would put that warning in there, but whatever.

"Hey, looks like the local pizzeria's hiring and for $250 a week."

Not questioning the absurd hours, not at all slightly confused as to why there there would be injury and dismemberment. She pulled out her phone and called the number listed in the add.

Ring-ring-ring

"Uh, hello, this is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, may I ask who's calling?" Said the guy on the phone.

Tetra thanked the Gods of the Sacred Sauce and answered, "My name is Tetra Ozaki, I-I'd like to apply for the night guard position, I-if it's still open?" She asked. To say she was nervous right now was an understatement. This would be her first job, ever! She was sailing in uncharted waters here, and she did not like it.

'Ozaki! Didn't there used to be an employee by that name back in 97?' the person over the phone thought.

"Why, yes! It most certainly is. Come by within the next hour or so and we'll sort out all that you'll be doing here at Freddy Fazbear's," replied the man whom Tetra could only assume was the manager. That, or one of the other higher ups. Whatever works.

"W-wait, what about seeing my resumé, or my certifications?" Asked The seventeen year-old, quite dumbfounded.

"No need, just show up here and we'll give you the nickel tour. Might even put you on the clock for it, what do you say about that eh?" the manager spoke excitedly.

"I would say yes, sir," Tetra replied happily.

She immediately got up and was subconsciously doing her usual celebratory jig… on top of the bench… that just so happened to also be the beginning of rush hour, so plenty of people managed to see her. She started to blush heavily once she noticed all the passersby.

She let off an awkward chuckle "Hehehehehe, Woops"

One of the people that passed by her just gave her a huff and pointed her nose in the air and walked off. Once the pedestrian was around the corner Tetra realized something.

"Where the hell is the pizzaria?"

* * *

Okay, I'm finally here.

Tetra exhaled, exhausted. The heavy bruising across her body not helping in the least. The walk to Freddy fazbears was agonizing. Having to walk all the way across the city from where she saw the add on the newspaper to the pizzeria was very tiring.

The goth got a good look at the pizzeria. The building looked old and worn, with the exception being areas like the doors and the large sign that hung above the main entrance. The entire building was rectangular, and looked like it had been standing since the Cold War.

Tetra entered the building and took a look around. There were a bunch of kids running around, playing with each other. Another bunch sat with their parents at the tables, watching three animatronics sing songs. She couldn't tell the 'exact' details of the animatronics due to the crowd around the stage.

The first machine, strumming on a red guitar, was a bluish-purple bunny with rosy cheeks that was supposed to symbolize a blush who wore a black tie. The second wore a top hat and bowtie also sporting rosy cheeks, it was also holding a microphone. This machine was a brown bear, and seemed to be the leader of the three, most likely the famous "Freddy Fazbear". The last of the robots was a yellow bird, wearing a bib that read "LETS PARTY!" again sporting rosy cheeks, and holding a cupcake on a platter. The odd part about the bunny and the chicken is that they looked kinda chubby from the distance that the seventeen year-old stood.

She also saw a few hallways that led to different areas of the Pizzeria, and what seemed to be a corner where all the children were gathered around an object. On closer inspection, the children were tearing apart a pink femalish fox animatronic. Tetra let out a shudder at that; despite how cute children can be; and that they can also be merciless at times. The room she was currently occupying was obviously the main dining room. Tetra sensed that she was being watched and glanced around when she spotted the animatronic chicken staring directly at her. She went to get a closer look when she was interrupted by the familiar voice of the manager.

"You Tetra?" He said.

"Yes sir," said the teen as she quickly spun around.

'My god, she looks exactly just like her! There is no doubt that she her daughter' Miller thought.

"Well, you finally showed up! The job is yours! By the way, the name's Miller. Now that we know each other better, why don't we get started on that tour, eh? Oh! Right after you sign this," the manager said smiling.

Miller produced a form of some sort out of nowhere, whilst simultaneously procuring a pen from a passing employee, and handed both to Tetra.

The young Goth read over what looked suspiciously like a contract, twice, and wondered why 'failing to meet work standards by the end of the week, Fazbear Co. has full authorization to terminate your employment' was at the bottom of it, but nonetheless, he signed.

She suddenly felt like someone had done a jig over her grave, and fought down the rising feeling that this whole thing was a very bad idea.

"Since you've signed the contract, you are required to work for a full five days before you can quit," Miller sighed out.

Miller led Tetra down one hall to his office as the first place of the tour. Miller's office would have looked just like any other except for the fact that the door looked like it could go ten rounds with a nuclear blast and still be standing, and she got the impression that the windows were much of the same.

'He must have thought "bulletproof isn't enough, I need a bunker" when he built this place. At least now I know where all the money goes,' Tetra thought

"This is my office, and yes, everything here is blast proofed, especially where you're working," Miller said, smirking and giggled silently enough for Tetra not to hear.

The two moved on to the security office. "Now, this here is where you would have been working if it weren't for the hazard of being trapped in there during a power outage, so we're redesigning it for you and our future employees. You have the liberty of patrolling until we get it refitted to our liking; since we managed to get the rest of the place remodeled. We even remodeled the suits for Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy! Aaand we ordered a bunch of new animatronics, like Balloon boy, a remodeled and rebuildable Foxy dubbed "The Mangle" by one of our employees and a child sized chicken animatronic that was stored in the basement. Oddly enough, the new child animatronic looks almost exactly like the new Chica we have on stage right now"

"Weird, I don't remember seeing that one when I came in" She stated

Miller chuckled and said "That's because it's a shy little thing"

"Huh, what does she do exactly?" Tetra asked

Miller shrugged "Don't know, the technicians can't find any access panels or ports to access its programing and it usually flees from us when we try to catch it to find out more so we just let it be. It hasn't harmed anyone yet"

Tetra thought that referring to the young animatronic as an "it" was just plain wrong.

"Anyway, onto the rest of the tour"

Miller led Tetra around the pizzeria. Backstage, the kitchen, the prizeroom, the party room, and last but not least, the service room. The young goth was immediately creeped out by all of the spare heads for the animatronics, it looked as though they were glaring death at her with their empty eye sockets.

"And that's the end of the tour" Miller stated

Tetra stood tired on her feet as the tour took a total of four hours now and it was reaching the last hour that the customers could come visit.

Miller noticed how tired she was, put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you spend the next hour resting and get a bite to eat while your at it? The security guards get free pizza and drinks"

Tetra could only nod and she went to the main dining area while miller followed behind her.

'Your mother was a very kind woman to those she cared about and one hell of an ass kicker to those that threatened others. She would be one angry female if she saw you like this, young lass.' Miller thought.

Contacting the young girls older clone rose into his thoughts also, he swore to contact her as soon as he Could.

…

Under the table, there sat a pair of glowing neon-pink eyes.

* * *

Authors note:

* * *

So here is the rewrite of Unwanted and Forgotten. As I read through the first chapter, there were a lot of things my beta and I both missed. That was one of the main reasons why decided to rewrite the story in the first place. The second reason I decided to rewrite the story was because it sounded to cheesy in a way and the fact that there were a few plot holes in the first chapter. The third and final reason was because was because the main pairing wasn't going to work. I decide to start over with a new character and pairing. I hope this does please what few of my readers that I still retain that this new rewrite is better than the original. I'm trying to bring out more of a horror story in this one, with the addition of romance.

This is Fusion721 signing out.


End file.
